


Truly, Madly, Deeply

by ChocolateCoveredCannolis



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, Fluff, It's long I'm sorry, Unrequited Love, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 15:22:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9908531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolateCoveredCannolis/pseuds/ChocolateCoveredCannolis
Summary: You're invited to a wedding, but everyone thinks you're dating your best friend, Sonny Carisi...well everyone but Sonny Carisi. Oh, and you're in love with him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a birthday gift for @carisiismyhomeboy!!! I hope she loves it! And a special thank you to @do-me-carisi for editing and being my personal cheerleader for this fic! <3 you!

_“‘Lauren and William would like to invite you to celebrate their wedding!’”_

Great…

Not that you weren't happy for Lauren, but she would want you to bring a date. You couldn't go stag, you had to bring a _date_ date. Except you'd been lying to her for the past few months. You and your boyfriend -- well, _ex_ boyfriend -- had broken up and you hadn't told her you were single. You had lied even more and named your best friend Sonny Carisi as your boyfriend. Even though he wasn't.

You hadn't told Sonny this either. _Fuck_.

Sonny had been your best friend since college where you both met in an English Lit class. Though the pair of you soon became inseparable, you started out as foes. Sonny, this lanky oaf, was in love with Walter Briggs -- the same author who launched his wife at a plate glass window. When you called him out on it in the middle of class, he told you to ‘separate real life from art.’ The asshole. The professor had told you two to debate it elsewhere, so you begrudgingly went to get coffee on campus with him. Soon you discovered that you two had so much in common. You decided to drop the Walter Briggs thing.

Since then, you and Sonny had become best friends. You two had nursed each other through first dates, heartbreaks, wacky families, and everything in between. Even pregnancy scares. You leaned on each other for almost anything, and it didn’t take you long to fall hopelessly in love with him. You didn’t know why it took so long to happen, but here you were. In love with your best friend.

You didn’t get the vibe that Sonny felt the same way about you. Sure he loved you, but like Bella, Gina, or Theresa. _A sister._ You did your best to get over it, convinced that it was better to have him in your life as a best friend than not at all. Given that he hadn’t run for the hills, you thought you’d done a good job of keeping your true feelings hidden.

Now the invitation had you in a bind. It’d be much less painful to ask Sonny to fake it for a weekend than to face Lauren’s ‘ _I told you so_ ’ wrath. Besides, it had been a while since you and Sonny had gone on a trip. Yeah, it was only to Boston, but it was far enough away to warrant an overnighter. You had even thought to pay for the hotel for the inconvenience. It was the least you could do.

Sonny was coming over for dinner tonight, and you were going to ask him then. You knew he’d do anything for you, but you couldn’t help feeling nervous. You had butterflies in your stomach. You made his favourite pasta dish. Ma Carisi’s recipe, of course. You had even picked up cannolis -- his favorite -- for dessert. Just as you finished putting everything out  there was a knock at your door. Sonny had a key, but he was always a gentleman and knocked. What a guy.

“Hey Sonny!” You took the wine bottle from him and ushered him in.

“Hey Doll! Something smells great!”

“Well it’s your Ma’s recipe, it had better smell good!”

“Ooh, Ma’s recipe, huh? What’s the occasion?” He winked as he sat down. You poured out the wine and sat down across from him.

“No occasion,” you said as you both fixed your plates. He stopped and raised his eyebrows at you.

“No occasion huh? The last time you made Ma’s recipe was my birthday, so don’t tell me it’s nothin’.”

Damn this man and his detective’s skills. It was always hard to get anything by him.

Well since he asked…

“You’re no fun!” you said, taking a sip of wine. “I actually wanted to ask if you wanted to go to Lauren and William’s wedding in Boston with me.”

“Really? That’s it? Of course I’ll go with you, ya’ didn’t need to do all _this_ for that!” He chuckled as he took a sip. You put your fork down.

“Actually, Sonny…”

You started to explain the situation. About how Lauren thought you two were dating, and how he would have to pretend to be your boyfriend. You even mentioned the offer to pay for the hotel.

“And...yeah. Do you still want to go?”

Sonny was quiet for a moment. That wasn’t good. He was usually loud, saying whatever came to his mind. In fact, it was usually impossible to get him to shut up.

You watched for a moment, your stomach in knots. Then, he laughed. And laughed, and laughed. Then he started crying, he was laughing so hard. You glared at him.

“What’s so fucking funny?” you asked. Sonny tried winding down his laughter. You didn’t normally pull out the curse words unless you were serious.

“Sorry Y/N! It’s not funny, it’s just - how did you get stuck in this position?” He laughed a little more. Your glare intensified. “I mean, how could she believe that _we’re_ dating?”

The words stung and you hoped it wasn’t visible on your face. You raised an eyebrow at him.

“Why _wouldn’t_ she believe it? To an outsider we probably look like an old married couple!”

Okay, you were more than a little outwardly pissed than you had wanted to be. You took your dishes and went into the kitchen, forcefully placing them on the counter. Sonny followed quickly behind you.

See, he knew you better than he thought. Old married couple.

“Sorry Doll. I didn’t mean to make light of it. ‘Course I still want to go with you, and sure I’ll pretend to be your boyfriend.”

He pulled you into a hug. He gave the best hugs. “It’ll be fun! I’ll be the best fake boyfriend you ever had! Just don’t fall in love with me!”

He winked at you, and you playfully smacked his arm. _Too late_ , you thought.

“There is one condition though.”

You looked up at him. “Yeah? What’s that?”

“You let me pay for the hotel room.”

You giggled. “Half. And I won’t hear another word about it.”

He grinned at you.

“Deal.”

 

* * *

 

 

The months leading up the wedding went by quickly. You weren’t sure how you had the time to get your outfit together, let alone all the travel arrangements. You weren’t concerned about Sonny -- he probably had his tailor whip something amazing up for him. And honestly, he could show up in sweatpants and a hoodie and he’d look gorgeous.

The two of you were traveling separately; he had a case that was taking too long to wrap up, so you drove down and he was flying in. You two had planned to drive back together, though. You were okay with this, you needed the time on the drive to psych yourself up for being Sonny’s girlfriend. Well, his _fake_ girlfriend.

The drive was uneventful. Little traffic, decent weather, and a great playlist made the ride smooth and easy. You rolled into Boston in no time. You checked into your hotel and made sure to text Sonny the room number. Sonny wasn’t due to arrive for a few hours, so you decided to take a shower and settle in. The wedding was the next day, so you and Sonny were just going to relax. That would be better off for you anyway, since you were still a little nervous about pretending to be a couple.

You weren’t worried about being convincing. You were worried about being a little _too_ convincing.

Wrapping yourself in a towel, you came out of the washroom and laid down on the bed. The drive had been more exhausting than you thought, and the bed was just _so_ comfortable that you fell right asleep. It was a nice, deep sleep. You weren’t sure how long you were out, but you woke up when you felt a gentle nudge to your shoulder.

“Sonny!!! What the hell? What’re you doing here?!” You yelled, scrambling for the sheets, hoping your towel was on securely. He moved back away from the bed, and his face burned red. You sat back up, holding the sheets to your chest. Sonny was looking away slightly.

“Sorry for startlin’ ya! I walked in and you were out like a light. Tough drive?” He chuckled softly.

You sighed and nodded. “Yeah...I didn’t mean to fall asleep, but that drive was a little more exhausting than I thought.”

Adjusting the sheets around you, a grumble in your stomach reminded you that you hadn’t eaten in hours.

“Let me get dressed and we can grab a bite to eat? I’m starving.”

Sonny nodded.

“Yeah, I could eat. I could always eat.” He smiled but didn’t move.

You waited a few seconds and raised your eyebrows and twirled your finger. “Uh, do you mind turning around?”

Sonny’s cheeks turned bright red again.

“Shit! Sorry!” He turned to face the wall and you went into the washroom to change. The fact that Sonny blushed made you giggle to yourself. You didn’t know that you could make Sonny Carisi feel embarrassed, and it felt good.

Smiling, you came out of the washroom. Sonny was still staring at the wall. You started laughing.

“You can turn around now!”

“Oh!” He turned around, still blushing. He was so adorable when he was embarrassed. You gestured towards the door.

“C’mon, let’s go get some food.”  

Sonny nodded and followed you out.

 

* * *

 

 

After a great evening out, you and Sonny had decided to call it an early night and went back to the hotel. The two of you had discussed the ins and outs of your fake relationship over dinner, and you felt confident about making it through the wedding. Sonny had offered to sleep on the couch in the room, but you couldn’t do that to him -- not after the long day he had had too. You said you’d sleep on the couch since you’d already slept on the bed. He’d bickered with you a little, but he knew better than to argue with you for long. You took the right side, and he took the left.

You put on a pyjama set you had packed and were surprised to see that Sonny had planned on sleeping in his boxers. _Awesome_ . It’s not like you hadn’t seen Sonny shirtless before, but you hadn’t _shared a bed_ with him shirtless. This was going to be difficult. You just hoped you wouldn’t mumble something in your sleep.

You’d always wondered what it would be like to share a bed with him like this. How his skin would feel against yours, and how that would lead to… Well thankfully it didn’t take that long for you to fall asleep.

You stirred awake before your alarm was due to go off, but you thought you were still dreaming because Sonny had his arms around you. You slowly turned your head and saw him fast asleep, snoring lightly. How many times had you imagined waking up in his arms? You couldn’t say for sure, but this was definitely better than anything you had thought of.

Looking over at your clock, you still had fifteen minutes before your alarm. You decided to stay in his arms. You felt so warm and safe. Who knew when you have this opportunity again?

You nearly drifted off to sleep again when your alarm when off. Sonny twitched and groaned beside you. His arms gripped you tightly before suddenly letting you go. Sonny leapt back a bit.

“Shit! Sorry Y/N!” He was in a panic. “I didn’t mean to...are you okay?”

You stared at him for a moment. You were totally okay. _Too_ okay, if you were being honest. But you weren’t going to let him know that. He looked so worried, and you couldn’t torture him any longer. You burst out laughing.

“I’m fine, Sonny! It’s okay.” His face started to relax. “Besides if I wasn’t okay, you know I’d kick you in the nuts.”

This got him to roar with laughter. “Hey! I need those!”

“Yeah, yeah. Sure you do.” You rolled your eyes and got out of bed. It pained you to leave his side, but getting ready for a wedding takes time, even if you are only attending. As you were walking toward your suitcase, you could have sworn that Sonny was watching you - but you chalked that up to morning grogginess.

It turned out that getting ready took you and Sonny no time at all. Well, it took Sonny almost no time at all to get dressed, but boy did that man spend forever on his hair! Not a single hair out of place with the amount of gel he pumped into it. You applied the final touches to your makeup and stepped out of the washroom. Sonny had his back turned to you.

“Alright, I’m ready!”

Sonny turned around. “Yeah me t--”

He stopped in his tracks. You panicked. What was wrong?

“What? What is it? Did I mess up my makeup??”

He shook his head and swallowed. “No, no. You look perfect, Y/N.”

You blushed slightly.

“Thanks, Sonny. You don’t look so bad yourself.”

He flashed you that Sonny Carisi grin. “Thanks, Doll.”

He took your hand. “Now let’s get this show on the road.”

 

* * *

 

The venue was gorgeous, but you didn’t expect any less from Lauren. She always had an eye for decor, and this was definitely her style. The ceremony was down by the water, and Sonny made sure you two had good seats.

The wedding itself was beautiful. Lauren and William had written their own vows, and their love for each other was so clear. You weren’t sure when, but you started crying. Sonny offered you his handkerchief and you gratefully accepted, wiping your eyes. Sonny watched you the entire time, making you blush again. For a second it felt genuine, but then your chest tightened as you remembered he was only pretending.

Before long, it was time for the pre-reception cocktails. Sonny went up to the bar and came back with an appletini for you and a scotch neat for him. The Sonny you knew in college would drink nothing but beer -- maybe some red wine with dinner. He’d really grown up.

“Wow, scotch huh?” You teased. “Looks like that ADA’s been a good influence on you.”

“Yeah, yeah. Whatever.” He rolled his eyes.

You leaned your head against him, and he put an arm around you. It felt right. This wasn’t the first time you had pictured a future with Sonny, but this was the first time you got the, ‘Sonny Boyfriend Experience’ for yourself. It was pretty amazing so far.

The table that you and Sonny were assigned to was right by the head table. Sonny was a gentleman as always, pulling your chair out. Ma Carisi would be very proud of her son and his manners. She certainly had raised him well.

Dinner was amazing, as you’d expected. During the speeches, he kept an arm around you. As you leaned against him, you breathed in his cologne, and all you could think about was how the two of you fit together just right. You couldn’t help the thoughts running through your head, but had to snap out of it because you saw Lauren and William making their way to your table.

“Hey hey! Congratulations to the happy couple!” you cheered as you hugged them.

“Well hey there, Sonny,” Lauren said. “Nice to see that you finally came to your senses and got together with this one!” She grinned and gestured toward you.

“Finally? How long were you thinkin’ this would happen?” Sonny chuckled.

“Oh, I’d say since the first day you met her.” She winked and you both laughed.

_Shit_ , had you been that obvious?

“We have to go make our rounds, I’ll see you two lovebirds later!” The happy couple took their leave, making appearances at the other tables. Sonny raised his eyebrows at you.

“I guess you were right.”

You looked at him quizzically. “Right about _what_?”

“What you said about other people probably thinking we’re an old married couple or something.”

“Oh, that,” you smiled. “I told you so!”  

The DJ came on the loudspeakers to announce the first dance. They looked so happy and in love. It was a beautiful sight. Soon after, the DJ opened up the dance floor for everyone and started playing some top 40 music.

“C’mon, Sonny! Let’s dance!” You got up, but Sonny wouldn’t move.

“Not yet… I need a few more of these.” He swirled his glass.

This didn’t sound like him. Since when did he need alcohol to dance? Especially with you. You shook your head.

“Your loss!” You stuck your tongue out at him and walked to the dancefloor. You started dancing as you found more of your other friends. If Sonny didn’t wanna have fun, you couldn’t make him. But it didn’t mean you couldn’t have some fun.

Every now and then you’d look over at your table and catch Sonny quickly glancing away. If he was looking at you, then why wouldn’t he join you? Was he tired of pretending to be in a relationship with you? You shook it off and just kept dancing.

The top 40 had faded into some old school beats, when a familiar tune came on - _You Make My Dreams Come True_ by Hall and Oates. That song had gotten you and Sonny though studying for exams. It worked better than coffee at keeping you awake. It was yours and Sonny’s jam.

You looked at the table and were going to get Sonny, but he wasn’t there. You looked up and saw Sonny dancing towards you on the dancefloor. A smile spread across your face. You weren’t sure how Sonny wasn’t hitting everyone in his path, the way his limbs were dangling all over the place.

“Glad to see you could finally join me!” You said in between verses.

“You kiddin’ me? I couldn’t pass up our song!”

You could have swooned right there. ‘ _Our_ ’ song. You knew that’s what it was, but it was different to hear him say so. The song was almost over, and you hoped Sonny would stay with you, but you doubted it. It all hung on the next song.

Oh, you would know this song anywhere.

‘ _I'll be your dream, I'll be your wish I'll be your fantasy._ ’

Sonny took his hands and placed them on your waist as you wrapped yours around his neck. You two started rocking back and forth, eyes locked on each other. His gaze was so intense -- like he had never looked at you that way before.

You were so lost in his blue eyes you hadn’t noticed how close your bodies had come together. Your faces were inches apart.

Every bone in your body wanted you to reach up and kiss him, but before you could act on it, Sonny swooped down, his lips crashing against yours. You were caught off guard, but you kissed him back, matching his intensity.

It felt like a dream -- one you didn’t want to end.

It was like you were in your little world, and there was no one else on the dancefloor. You’d imagined kissing Sonny so many times, but nothing you imagined was as good as this felt. Before you knew it, Sonny had broken the kiss. This had to be more than pretending, right? He couldn’t fake _that_.

You looked up at him, biting your lip, silently pleading with him to say something. He was staring back down at you, not saying a word. You tried reading his expressions, but you weren’t getting anything.

Your heart started beating so hard, you thought it would leap out of your chest. He _was_ just faking it. You _knew_ it. There were tears welling in your eyes, threatening to pour out. This was too much. You felt as if you couldn’t breathe--you needed to get out of there. Go anywhere. Anywhere that Sonny wasn’t looking at you like _that_.

You jerked yourself out of Sonny’s arms and ran towards the French doors at the other end of the room. It was a miracle you didn’t trip, you were moving so fast. Thankfully the doors lead to the balcony, fresh air would only be good right now. The moment you were out there, the tears just started flooding out.

It wasn’t even a minute of you being out there, that you heard the doors open behind you.

“What happened?! Why’d you run?”

You gripped the railing so hard, your knuckles turned white. You couldn’t stand to turn around. Looking at Sonny wasn’t something you could handle. You felt Sonny’s hand on your back.

“Y/N...what’s wrong?”

You couldn’t hold it in anymore. You took a deep breath and turned around.

“ _Me_ . That’s what’s wrong! I can’t pretend anymore! I’m sorry Sonny, I know you said not to fall in love with you, but it’s too late! _Years too late_. I love you, I’ve always loved you!”

It felt _so_ good to _finally_ say that to him. All you could do was wait for him. Again, he just stared at you.

You were about to turn away when Sonny put his arms around you and leaned down for a kiss. Twice in fifteen minutes you were caught off guard by his lips, but this time it was different. It was slow, passionate, like he couldn’t breathe if his lips weren’t attached to yours. Your head was spinning. Sonny pulled away and gazed into your eyes, holding you tight.

“I love you too, Y/N. I’ve loved you since the moment I met you. You think I introduce just anyone to my ma? You think she gives out her recipes to all my friends? I knew you were the one for me, but I had no idea you felt the same way!”

You couldn’t believe this was happening. Sonny felt the same way? This whole time?

“You idiot! Of course I felt the same way! Think of all the time we’ve wasted…”

“No...let’s think of all time we’ll have together.”

You grinned up at him. This corny man you loved.

“One thing though…”

Sonny smiled at you. “Yes?”

“Exactly how long did you wait before waking me up yesterday?”

Sonny blushed harder than you’d ever seen him.

“Well...uh...let’s just say I waited a little longer than I should have…” He winked at you. You playfully smacked his chest.

You started giggling. “I _knew_ it! Perv!”

“ _Your_ perv.” Sonny flashed you a grin.

“Damn right, _my_ perv."

  
You were looking forward to all the other things he would now be to you, and there was nothing you wanted more.


End file.
